In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have come to be used in various technical fields. There is a technique of providing a memory with each pixel of such display devices for a graduated display process.
Furthermore, some display devices include not only a display function but also a close range wireless communication function. As a communication protocol for a close range wireless communication, there is Near Field Communication (NFC). In relation to this, there are, for example, antenna devices configured to transfer/receive data using the NFC protocol which are used in small communication devices such as mobile phones.